Electrical bus systems are often used to provide electric power to fixtures such as, for example, lighting fixtures. An overhead bus system may include an array of electric power distribution tracks suspended from a ceiling. The tracks are referred to as busways. The fixtures are suspended from the busways. Specifically, an individual busway typically includes an elongated strut for routing electrical conductors, known as busbars, through the busway. The strut is configured as a channel with an open bottom along its length. The open bottom of the channel provides access to the busbars. An electrical connecting device, such as a fitting or joiner, may be mounted on the strut to interconnect a fixture with the busbars at a selected location along the length of the strut. Another electrical connecting device may interconnect busways that cross one another in the overhead array.